


Guardian Angel : Lucifer

by NRnr95



Series: Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry remember everything, Lucifer is Harry Potter, Reincarnation, Repentant! Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NRnr95/pseuds/NRnr95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer repents and accept his 'Father' offer to be reincarnated as human.<br/>Little did he know that he will be born not as a normal human but as one of the magical.<br/>Nor did he know that he will be the Saviour of the Wizarding World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth

  
Most people couldn’t remember any memories from the time they were born. But I’m not most people. I remember the moment I was born. In fact, I remember the time when I was still inside my mother’s womb. And my life before that.  
  
From the moment I was conscious inside my mother, I know that I was different. Different from my parent and people around us. I know who exactly I am. I know that I was older than them. Older that this world even. I know that I was reincarnated. As human. I know the reason I was reborn as human. I also know that I was the one who choose this. And I know that this is better. Better than the place that I was before. Here, I can learn. I can repent for my sins.  
  
I realized that I had my whole memories. And I was thankful for it. At least with it, I won’t repeat my past mistakes. I was determined. To be different. To do goodness. And make my ‘Father’ proud of me.  
  
When I open my eyes, I saw a pair of bright green eyes smiling down to me. My view cleared and I saw a young woman with green eyes and deep red hair looked down at me. I realized that she was my mother as she was holding me in her arms.  
  
The sound of door opened makes the woman looked up. A moment later, a man’s face peered down on me. He has a messy mop of black hair and a pair of hazel eyes that clearly showed his emotion. He was grinning proudly at me.  
  
“Harry…”  
  
The man said the name with such happiness that I could help but smiling back at him.  
  
His eyes brightened and a laughed bubbled out from his mouth.  
  
He looked at the woman whose eyes swimming in tears of happiness.  
  
“He’s smiling at me, Lily…”  
  
“I know, James. He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Lily ask.  
  
James nodded. He was speechless with joy. One of his hands brush gently at my cheek.  
  
“James, why don’t you called Sirius, Remus and Peter inside? They must want to meet Harry” Lily ordered.  
  
James hastily moved out to call his best friends. While he was gone, Lily kissed my forehead and shifted me so that both of us are more comfortable.  
  
Seconds later, footsteps could be heard from outside along with a couple of voices that I’m sure belong to my father’s friends.  
  
“I can’t, James…please…” a soft, calm voice pleading at my father.  
  
Another voice, this one sound playful answered before my father could, “Don’t be silly, Moony. It’ll be fine. Come on.”  
  
“Padfoot’s right. Come and see him, Moony. Please? I know you want too,” A voice that I know belong to my father said.  
  
A sigh was heard, “Fine…”  
  
My father walk in, grinning while pulling a man with scarred face and sandy coloured hair’s hands along with a long, black wavy haired man. The sandy haired man just looked so resigned with a small smile on his lips. A short man who looked worried followed them from behind.  
  
The long haired man let go of the hand he hold and bouncing towards me and my mother. He peered down on me and cooed.  
  
“Aww… so cute. Hello, Harry. I’m your godfather, Sirius. But I much prefer Padfoot. I’m gonna make you the best prankster EVER. And we’re gonna have so much fun together,” he grinned down mischievously at me.  
  
Lily scowled and hit Sirius on his arms.  
  
“SIRIUS!!!”  
  
Sirius just laughed.  
  
Another unfamiliar faces showed up. He has a lot of scar on his face but he also looked so kind.  
  
“Hello, Harry. I’m Remus.” “MOONY!” a yell from behind sounded. Remus rolled his eyes, “Ignored him. It’s nice to finally be able to meet you.” He smiled down softly and ran his hand gently on my head.  
  
I blinked at him and giggled.  
  
His smile widened.  
  
A gasp sounded from behind Remus, “Not fair, Moony…” Sirius said, mockingly sulking.  
  
The last man peered in agitation from beside Remus. He gave a small scared smile and a little wave, “Hey. I’m Peter.” He looked at Lily, nervously, “He’s cute.”  
  
James laughed and walked to stand beside his wife. He softly touched my head, “Isn’t he?” while smiling gently at me. Lily just smile.  
  
I blinked at my parent and yawn. I felt tired and sleepy. Slowly my eyes closed. But I can still heard their voice. Especially my parent. The voices slowly disappears and darkness consume me. Yet, I felt so warm and peaceful.  



	2. Death and New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not British so I'm not really sure at what age the children was enrolled to school or what subject did they learn there.  
> So if there is any misinformation, please tell me and I will try to fix it.

  
We had a very happy first year after I was born even though we live in hiding. I even enjoyed my first birthday alongside my parent and their friends.  
  
Then, 31st October came and even goes downhill from then. We were at the living room when suddenly the Fidelius was broken. My father told my mother to go while he tried to hold the intruder back. She ran towards my nursery and barricade us inside. She put me inside my cot and stand protectively in front of me.  
  
I didn’t know what happened. It was too fast for me to understand. All I know was we were in hiding because someone want to hurt us and that person had managed to find us. I also know that if that person managed to get to me and my mother that would mean my father is dead.  
  
An explosion was heard from downstairs. My mother covers her mouth and choked back my father’s name. Her eyes tears but it didn’t fall. She looked at me and smile sadly. Kissing my forehead, she whisper.  
  
“We love you, Harry…”  
  
That’s when the things my mother used to hold the door and the door was blown to pieces. She blocked me from it.  
  
From that moment on, everything happened so fast but I understand something. He came for me. To kill me. My parent knows and they tried to protect me.  
  
I black out. The last thing I saw was my mother’s dead body sprawled on the floor, a man in black hooded robe pointed a stick to me and a green light filled my view.  
  
When I regain my consciousness, the nursery was a mess. My mother still lying on the floor however an ashes inside a familiar black and a white stick also present. I blinked dizzily.  
  
Footsteps was heard coming up. I looked at the door and saw a familiar face. Sirius.  
  
He stand still, faces ashen as he looked inside the nursery. Swaying lightly, he walked towards my mother. “Lily…” mournfully he whisper my mother’s name. He bowed his head and a sobbed come out. Seconds passed when he finally get up and looked at me.  
  
I looked at him sadly. I know how he felt.  
  
He smile shakily and walked to me. He pick me up and buried his face in my hair. I clutched his shirt tightly in my tiny hands. For a moment there, we clung with each other, mourn the loss of our loved one.  
  
Later, he wrapped me up and bring me out. When we walk out, we saw a huge man standing in front of the house.  
  
“Hagrid…” Sirius said, still clutching on me.  
  
“Sirius…” the man, Hagrid said back in a sad voice, “Is it true? James and Lily…they…”  
  
He couldn’t continue when Sirius nodded while tightening his hold on me and a fresh batch of tears poured down his cheek. Hagrid sobbed for a moment along with Sirius. I just buried my face in his chest and gripped it, not wanting to let go.  
  
After they calm down, Sirius gave me to Hagrid. Told him to take his motorcycle and brought me to safety. Hagrid nodded and said he will bring me to someone named Dumbledore. They parted and I was carried to a place unknown to me.  
  
I fell asleep on the way there.  
  
When I woke up, it was to a scream from a thin and tall woman. Blinking hazily at her, I yawn. Still shrouding in sadness after watching my parent’s death, I fall back to sleep.  
  
The next moment I woke up, I began to understand. This is now my new home and the people here are my relatives. I also understand that they hated me and my parent. Apparently, it’s because we’re magical. Somehow, they were forced to accept me by Dumbledore. He told them it was for me and their safety.  
  
My uncle at first refused but when my aunt persuade him by using my cousin’s safety, he accept grudgingly. However, he vowed to ‘stamp out any weirdness out of me’.  
  
From then on, I decided control my magic and never to let it show. Somehow I kind of understand them. They hate magic because they didn’t understand it. It doesn’t mean they were bad. They was just afraid of the unknown. Especially when that unknown is the reason my parent died.  
  
I understand them because I was like them before. Hating something that my ‘Father’ create because I think they were no good. Because I think they will be the reason this world my ‘Father’ create, this beautiful world to go to ruin.  
  
I don’t want them to hate it, to hate magic more than they did now.  
  
Few first years that I lived with them are hard. They showed their hatred to me clearly. I almost gave up but then, I will remember my past and my parent. So, I bear with it. I believe that sooner or later they will accept it. I did everything I could to make them hate me less and less.  
  
When I was 6, they start to treat me better when not even once anything weird or unexplainable happened. I was glad. This proves that they could change. They are not as bad as I thought they were when I first meet them. I know that they just afraid. And when things that scare them not happening, they would slowly calm down and be just fine.  
  
Before, I was given the cupboard under the stairs as my bedroom and I had to do all the chores around the house. Now, I get the bedroom beside Dudley’s as mine. Also, the chores I was told to do was slowly lessen. I was even given new clothes that actually fit me although not as fancy as Dudley and meals every day. Not only that, they also gave me presents and celebrate my birthdays with me. I also gotten presents for other celebration.  
  
Even though my relatives treat me a lot better than before, my cousin and I still not very close with each other. He did not bully me or anything. He just leave me alone and treat me as if I’m invisible. The only time he did act like I exist was when it was time to do his homework or revise for exam.  
  
However, we gotten closer when one day he help a girl he likes in History. And that was because the day before I taught him about it. He was so thankful to me for teaching me that slowly we gotten closer.  
  
It also change how my uncle and aunt treat me. Before, even though they did treat me better, they still act as if I was not there. But when Dudley and I had become close, they start to treat me as if I truly is one of their family. Still, Dudley was the number one in their heart and I know it. Nor do I hate them for it. I know as parent, they will always pay more attention to their own child first.  
  
Because Dudley and I are friend, somehow he always ask for advice from me or did whatever I say would do him good.  
  
Once, I had told him about boxing and how it seem to suit him. The next day, he drag me to the boxing place near the neighbourhood and ask me to help him to register himself as one of the boxing trainee. At first, the coach there seem like he want to refuse but after we beg and plead at him. He agreed. That’s when we start going there where Dudley would train under the coach and I will accompany him.  
  
All in all, my life in Number 4 Privet Drive take turn from bad to good.  



End file.
